The Island of Cortez
by MarioKirbySonicFan14
Summary: In the golden days of pirates, a young theif is given a strange map by a suicidal bob-omb. With the aid of allies and rejected rogues of a pink puffball, a man in red, and a blue hedgehog, this thief sets off for the sea, on guard for what lies ahead; be it the chaotic sea or cutthroats on his tail... KIRBY/MARIO/SONIC X-OVER! Has SonAmy. :) Rated T for some suggestive themes...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Mario & Kirby belong to Nintendo and Hal Laboratory**

**Sonic belongs to SEGA**

The Island of Cortez

A Mario/Kirby/Sonic X-Over

Prologue

Sailors have traveled far and wide around the world; following the wind in their sails and enduring its chaotic weather. Meanwhile, other travelers of the sea ventured off into far horizon in the west, not only adventurously discovering new lands, but new creatures, and valuable resources. One such resource was of gold and jewels; the news of such drawn many other travelers to the new lands.

But as ships returned home, stuffed with treasures like hoarders, they've encountered another hardship of the deep blue sea, just as dreadful as the seas' acts of storms and doldrums. The harmless cargo ships would soon know and cower in terror by the presence of the darkly-colored black banner bearing a deadly skull and crossbones: PIRATES!

From vessels of shining gold and sterling silver to vessels of scintillating jewels, the cutthroat sailors called pirates would run though the treasure ships like vultures to mice; blasting off masts with explosive cannons, hold all crews at their throats with their razor-sharp swords, and ravage their hulls of the treasures collected. …And when the rogues find another vessel bustled with loot, they enjoyably repeat the same brutal tactics again. Out of all the buccaneers who plundered so many ships of their gold, the most infamous pirate was a man named Cortez. This criminal sailor was capable of plundering a fleet of treasure ships in one raid. "How?" someone would ask?: in an insane way no one could ever imagine. Cortez was feared and loathed by many and idolized by his buccaneer brethren as well as feared. A bounty was placed on his head, the highest ever known!

But as time passed, Cortez was growing old and felt his days on the open sea were drawing to an end. So he send a final message to all harbors; offering what anyone would have…

_Amigos, for years I have ravaged the seas and _

_stormed the New Lands and swiped their treasures_

_away. Now I grow old as rust and will retire away_

_from all who would force my death. As for my treasure,_

_you desire such a trove as mine, yes? Yes. Go loco and _

_take it! Down to the last pearly pearl. But where is the booty?_

_Within the walls of my hideout. Where's my hideout?_

_Only a map can show; only one map. Where is it? Search for it._

_Fight for it! Good luck, mi amigos! I shall be waiting…_

_-Cortez_

As sails unfurl and ships fire away at cannon-speed, pirates and adventurers ventured out, with steadfast spirits in their hearts, to open waters. Ships by the thousands were searching all about, land and sea, high and low, for the map to famed, massive treasure trove of their dreams. All that and more on the Island of Cortez…

**After so long, I'm making a new story! A story that mixes three famous VG heroes and the genre of pirates? When will you see the famous icons? Soon. Read and review, plz? Thx! Later! :)**


	2. Enter: the young thief, Sean

Chapter 1

Enter: the young thief, Sean.

25 years have flown away since the deathly disappearance of Cortez. The said map had continued to be pursued; cutthroats around the "New Lands" have raided nearly every port and inland town on every island, bid or small. Others ventured out without the map and many got lost in the search for Cortez's… "home". Very soon, the pursuit for Cortez's map to riches halted.

…a little too soon…

Mushroom Bay, an Oceanside town on Meti Island, was a lively settlement; from abodes to the town market: busy as any other day, items being sold and folks of different creatures gossiping. However it wasn't a perfect town; every town has its problems. Mushroom Bay's problem was that there were thieves. Such as Doron: a cappy who makes off with his loot in a green bag. Of course, he can easily be apprehended and isn't much of a menace. There was another thief, and he was more successful…

For a summer day near June's end, the sun was very balmy with a cool gust of wind. Nice weather for Mushroom Bay. Mayor Len, a merry cappy in a brown suit, was browsing a rack of colorful sashes of silk. "My my…". He had his black oval eyes on a sash; blue as the sea. Just when he could call for the shopkeeper…

_THUD!_

The mayor found himself being crashed into the brick ground and noticed a human in a tattered buttoned-up coat, hat, a stick in his right hand, and his eyes covered by a cloth. The blind character moaned from the fall.

"''Ave I fallen into someone?"

"Oh no." Politely obliged the mayor, "Just a bump."

The sightless fellow gasped, "The mayor!? Oh sorry, I am!"

"Now, now… There's no harm done." The mayor reassured.

"Oh bless ya. But would you 'elp a lame lad as I?"

"Of course!"

The blind being was lifted up to one sturdy leg and supported by his stick.

"I give you all me thanks, Mayor Len. If 'adn't lost me sight-seers, I'd save ye the fall."

The cappy replied, "It's no problem at all. Take care!"

The impaired fellow limped down the street, and turned his head back. Through an unseen thin slit in the blinding rag, he could see the mayor turning back at the sashes.

"That's done." He spoke under his breath. Looking down to his covered limb, the sneak knew his hand was successfully burdened with something weighing down. "Now to head home. Just need to stay low…"

And the sneaky being continued on, even passing through a pair of patrolmen near the bumping. One soldier was a bee, his partner was a neon green crocodile with a strong chest; both were dressed in royal blue uniforms and black hats. The pair observed to town, staying diligent for any signs of trouble.

…at least one of them was.

The bee's was supported his elbowed hand, consumed in a sense of boredom.

"Charmy, quit slouchin' like that. You're on patrol right now." The croc reminded gruffly .

"What for, Vector?" the bee sighed, "Hardly any action happens here. Just thieves; simple to round up."

The croc reminded, "Kid, id doesn't matter if we get into some action; what matters is that we stay alert when we're needed."

Charmy looks at the strong croc, "But you only took up this job to impress that rabbit lady, right?"

Vector grew annoyed, "Just focus, kid." _'Why could he be partnered with Espio'_

"Guards! Guards!" The cappy mayor cried as he ran to the croc and bee.

Vector grinned, "Mr. Mayor, good day. Is somethin' the matter?"

All Len could say, so frantically, "My pouch has been plucked! My pocket's been picked!"

The watchmen were speechless and confused.

"I'm… sorry?" Vector asked.

"A blind man just stole my money bag!"

Charmy added, "You know, I _did_ see someone, with his eyes covered, going down the street."

"Huh? How do you know?" Vector asked, baffled.

The bee shrugged, "I was staying alert for trouble, Vector. That's why we're here."

Vector sighed, "Whatever… let's go."

The mayor and guards went down street until they went in front of someone in tattered garb and supported by a stick.

"That's him, men!" The mayor spoke.

"Hello?" The blind person answered and turned his head right, "Is that you, dear Mayor Len?"

"Other side, pal." Vector said, causing the accused to turn to his face, "I'm told you've taken the mayor's bag of money from under his nose. Is this true?"

The blind fellow thumped his chest with his free palm, "I? An unfortunate chap, who lost his sights and must waltz about so lame, gone and swiped the mayor's bag o' coins? Rotten baloney in garbage! Even if I tried to do so I'd soon be stickin' me 'and in a piranha plant's 'ole!"

"Answer the question, sir." Vector demanded.

"Why should I when it's so obvious? I'm blind! I though folks would be wiser than this!" The blind fellow ranted.

"Okay, okay, just answer before we have to take ya in." Vector warned.

The accused inhaled deeply, and exhaled out, "Very well, then."

As the guards and mayor expected an answer…

_**TWACK! BAP! FLUMP!**_

The croc was attacked into the ground, having his stomach being jabbed and his head grew a large round bump. Charmy was bagged into his hat and strung. And the blind dog ran off into the crowded maze of villagers.

Vector got up to his feet, "No ya don't, vandal!" And he chased after the thief.

The croc cut through the crowd as he closely pursued the runaway. Just as Vector was with two feet, the thief was caught by the neck of his coat.

"Enough of this, pal!" Vector demanded.

All for naught, the coat was slipped out of life as someone continued off.

"Thanks for taking my, Vector!" Called a young man, near 16.

The crocodile grew annoyed as he recognized the escapee, "Sean… " He pulled out a long whistle and blew it, sending a high tweet in the air, alarming the folks and calling for backup.

Sean, was the lone son of guilty thieves, who never wanted their child to follow them. He was tall and thin with pale skin, had eyes brown as finished wood, and messy black hair. He was dressed in an orange waistcoat, with a red sash around the waist, that's secured by a brass-buckled black belt that bears a gold-hilted dagger, slops that stop below his kneecaps, chocolate-brown boots a pirate would don, and had the sleeves of his white shirt rolled above his elbows. He made a quick turn right and stopped within an alley with a stack of crates reaching the roof of one of the bulidings. There, Sean took out a brown, wide-brimmed hat with feathers of orange and pheasant, and topped it upon his head.

He ginned, "Much better."

"Stay where you are, Kelly! Return the bag and you'll be let off!" Called out a purple-scaled chameleon; he had a yellow horn at his head, his tail was coiled and was dressed like the croc and bee. He was accompanied by a squad of Buckethead troops

Sean climbed the mountain of crates and stormed off onto the roofs with soldiers following close behind. Villagers look above to see the chase being leapt from roof to roof. Some were felt alarmed with a twist of amusement.

Sean looks back to see the chameleon behind his back and grinned. "Keep up, Espio!"

"Sean, you know I don't want to bring you in the hard way!" The lizard pleaded.

All Sean could say was, "I'm sure! But I love me a good chase!" He looked forward only to stop with a skid. He saw a team of four soldiers at a roof's end, led by a rough-mustached cappy: Captain Borun.

"Just stay there, kid." Headvised.

Sean looked back to see Espio and his troop behind. Just before he could be apprehended, Sean ran and drop onto an awning that bounced him into the streets, with the villagers crowding away from being stomped. Sean could feel the impact in his feet, "Gonna feel _that _in the morning…"

The teen thief turned to see a Buckethead coming at him with a hanger sword, so he drew out a dagger and parries the blade away. From elbowing the enemy, he grabbed the sword and shoved the soldier aside.

"Stop thief!" Vector called as he, Charmy, and a squad charged up.

Sean groans in annoyance, but wasted no time and ran off. After passing three shops, the hatted chap made a turn into an alleyway, but hadn't lost the authorities. He spotted a door and went through it. But as soon as he went in…

A chorus of shrilly screams and exclaims sang high in low foamy pools.

"Oh boy… the bathhouse…" Sean mumbled, but pressed on, unaware of witnesses.

The troops followed and received the same opera, while Borun eyed out and saw the pursued turning into a corridor.

Sean came across a large pool with a large cloud of sudsy bubbles. He hopped into the pool and hid within the bubbles. However…

"Captain! He went into that pool!" Espio called as he pointed to the bubble cloud-topped pool.

"Grab him!" Borun commanded.

All at once, the troops tackled the cloud of bubbles. It was scooped away and the squad grew baffled as the criminal wasn't there. Sean, as he hid behind a column, smirked as he left his red herring.

The young thief came up to the roof. He looked to his sides for a suitable exit; and knew the other troops could be coming his way; he needed a way out of town and fast! The only path away was thin: a clothes liner at the house's side meeting another building. Sean just held the sword's blade in his mouth and climbed down onto the line and crawled off. Of course, the troops came up and followed Sean. A few began to crawl off, but the thief reached the next house.

He took the sword from his mouth…

_**SLICE!**_

The crawling troops screamed as they swung down on the rope and slammed their backs into the bathhouse. Just by their slap, Sean held his own back in discomfort, "Ouch"

"Indeed." Espio agreed.

Sean turned his head in sudden confusion and alarm. By the knuckle guard of the chameleon's sword, the wanted chap collapsed onto the slant rooftop; out cold.

**I hope you like this chapter: a chase! For those who don't know, the Buckethead guys are those policemen at the opening cutscene of Mario Power Tennis. Plus, I forgot to tell you in the prologue that I'll be giving an interesting fact on pirates and other nautical stuff (That I've seen in books) at the end of each chapter. Two facts here to make up for the prologue!**

**1. Francis Drake once risked death by raiding a treasure store, only to see it empty.**

**2. Grace o'Malley was nicknamed "Baldy" for cutting her hair so short! lol **

**Do review, plz? Thanks! Later! :)**


	3. Some Light Sentence

Chapter 2

Some "Light Sentence"

The next day, Sean was put on trial; being eyed by the stern jury gave him a sense of discomfort in a room of silent murmurs from the gallery. The clerk announced the case of Mushroom Bay's people versus Sean Kelly himself. The boy was apprehended by his wrists in iron while he stood in a box. He looked up only to see a man in a black suit and wig high above him at his bench: Judge Abraham Tower.

BANG! _BANG!__** BANG!**_

The room went silent as death.

"Court is now in session!" Tower declared as he set down his gavel. His colichemarde eyes aimed at the defendant. "Sean Kelly… for nearly six years now, you've been charged with the offenses of theft, trespassing, and impersonation. Looks like your parents taught you too well, haven't they?"

Sean just shrugged, "Give or take."

The judge's glower never left the teen, "Kelly, your record of crimes in town is just on par to your parents. I can't let scum like you be out causing problems. Now I'd choose to lock you up and…"

"…Throw away the key?" Sean assumed, but got bopped in the back of his head by Vector.

"Don't interrupt when he's talkin'." The croc corrected.

"I was going to say melt the key, and _then_ throw it away." Tower admitted, "Or face _that_!" He pointed out where Charmy was floating.

Sean felt puzzled as he looked to the insect, "Uh…"

"Move out, bee." Tower commanded.

When the insect did, Sean's heart dropped and his eyes widened in alarm.

Just outside the window, at the harbor far, upon an old platform staked with an upside "L" was a floating ring of rope.

Sean held for his own neck, 'Oh boy…' he thought. He looked back to the judge, "Do I get to say anything in my own defense? " 'Please say "yes"…'

Tower heaved a heavy sigh, "Proceed."

Sean sighed and thought, 'I hope this convinces them…' began, "I know that stealing isn't the best way to make a living; but what other choices have you when there's no other before your eyes? This is the honest to Eldstar truth when say this: my family and I steal to provide for each other. Neither my mother or father enjoys committing the crimes against the town." The boy turned to the jury and gallery, "Just ask yourselves: what would you do if you were in my boots?" His truth cause soft discussion among the jury and others.

BANG! _BANG! __**BANG!**_

"Order! ORDER!" the judge commanded as he hammered with his gavel. The people went silent once more. He looked down to Sean once more, "Mr. Kelly, if what you speak is true, then may the jury forge your sentence."

Just after a few minutes of consulting, one jury member, a bronto burt, flew up and proclaimed, "We, the jury, have reached a verdict. Kelly shall be given a reprieve of what remains of this month until the end of the next month. He must indeed pay his debt to society: a light sentence of paying 4000 gold coins; by no means of illegal acquisition."

For a moment, Tower felt reluctant, but soon nodded, "Very well." He went for his gavel and announced, "By the power invested in me, I hereby sentence Sean Kelly to reimburse the people of 4000 gold coins before next months end." And he directly warned Sean, "And keep in mind, boy; no thievery."

By the clap of the gavel, "Court adjourned!"

XXX

Sean was soon released, with his dagger returned to him. He trudged through maze of alleyways; all the while, his noodle was crowded in the thought of his sentence.

'Grief… was nearly in the clear. And just out of nowhere, that curly-tailed gecko gets me. Now I owe a bunch of money: 4000 coins in gold; all without stealing… How am I going to tell this to mom and dad…?'

Sean went into the island's jungle. Just through thick shrubs, he came across a man some feet below him; he was a large pale-skinned man, in his mid-40s, named Mark, his head was topped black hair mixed with silver, and wore a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, tan breeches secured by a brown belt, and dirty white boot. At the moment, he was chopping wood, where the ground was laden with a thin broken tree, far from that was a large flat rock. By the thump from leaping down, the man turned around to see Sean.

"Hey, Pops." The teen greeted.

The man sighed and put down his axe. He walks to his son and greets him the way anyone would, "Sean…where in Star Haven's name have you been?"

All Sean could say was, "Got something to tell you and Mom."

The two males went to the flat rock. The father lifts it up like it wasn't made of stone and Sean went down a staircase that was hidden underneath and the father followed.

XXX

There were three rooms underground: one was the den with a kitchen, the others were bedrooms: one for the parents, the other for Sean.

"Sean…" Sighed a female, named Sonia, coming from the kitchen. She was in her early 50s, her skin was darker than the others and had black and silver hair. She wore a dark brown blouse, grey breeches, white stockings, and black shoes with brass buckles. She embraced her son into her arms. "What happened?" She asked.

The family settled at a table while Sean was given some lunch.

As he ate, Sean cut down to his chase, "I just got caught by the troops…"

The father folds his arms, "How could that happen? You'd get them off your track so easily! But we're praised they didn't take you out."

"Getting caught after so long wasn't the worst part." Sean told after he swallowed some ham, "I was put on trial earlier today. I thought it'd be my end, but when I told them why we steal, they gave a different sentence."

"What's that?" the mom asked.

Sean hesitated to admit it, but he continued, "I literally owe a debt to society."

"What do you mean by 'literally'?" The mother asked.

"I got to pay 4000 in gold."

The father's arms and jaw dropped, "4000?!"

"In gold?!" The mother gasped, "That's insane!"

"It was that or being locked up for life or wear the noose. And I can't steal" Sean added.

The father slumps to his chair and shakes his head, "I never should have got you into stealing, Sean. I'm sorry. I should be facing the gallows. We never should've been stealing at all…"

"Whatever happened, I can't reverse it, pops…" Sean stated.

"How are you gonna get all that money?" The mom wonders.

Sean only stares at his meal, "I don't know. But I got 'til the end of next month; I'll think of something."

Thinking of a plan was what Sean did. For two days, he attempted to remedy something up…

…and his brain gave him nothing; only ideas that were out of reach, what with him being a criminal. Such as getting a job, but couldn't imagine anyone admitting him to their trades; all he could do was just scavenge the grounds for lost coins (not likely to find even ten of them…) Aside from stealing, another thing Sean would do is just think for long times. Never helped him at the moment.

XXX

Sean felt stumped as he couldn't conjure up a solution to rake in the dough to save his neck. He sat at the end of a dock where a large blue cat, with a white-furred belly, slept while holding a fishing stick.

As his hand supported his dangling head, Sean wondered, "So much for thinking… If I had a chest of Cortez's stash I'd get off the hook. Who knows where he stored it..."

"How's the thinking, Thinker? " Called a voice, familiar to Sean. He looked below into the water and saw a boy, near 15, lying in a rowboat with his hands together at the chest. He was shorter than Sean by a few inches and had blue eyes. He was dressed in an open brown jacket with the sleeves folded up, revealing the sleeves of his red shirt; at his waist was a green sash secured by a thin black belt with a brass buckle, also securing his light brown slops; his feet wore black shoes with the socks sagging down; a top the lad's head was a black tricorn covering his blonde hair.

"Dandy… Try guessing what I'm thinking." Sean answered with a hint of sarcasm.

The familiar boy smirked and climbed out of the boat onto the boards of the dock,

"From that day after you were caught, and from folks of the case, you're trying to think up a legit idea to get yourself off the hook of paying 4000. My guess is you've got squat ideas… Right?"

"Yeah… you're very smart, Joe…" Sean joked.

Joe grinned, "I sure am! But anyway, paying back 4000 sounds pretty bogus."

"No kidding…" Sean stated, "I knew this would get into some hot water, but had no idea I'd get caught this fast…"

As his friend, Joe puts a hand on Sean's shoulder, "I bet. Everyone does junk they're not proud of. Take me for instance; like you recently, I've been swiping the mayor's money bags and get him to think he lost them all. But when I get my chance, I'll pay him back with more than what took with BIGGER bags. That way, I'll feel less guilty. But more importantly, why I'm here; I've sent someone out to find ya a way to get off the hook. Even said he wouldn't charge me!"

Sean lit up with hope, "Really?" He began to grin, "That's awesome, Joe! But who'd ya send?

Joe didn't speak; just looked up to the clear blue sky, seeing something fluttering down. He nodded, "Him!"

What came down was a tiny yellow bird with a long, pointed purple beak. He was dressed in a red and white-striped bandana, blue vest, and brown slops secured by a belt. In his orange talons was a roll of paper.

"Ya showed up just in time, Tokkori!" Joe started, "Just got to telling Sean how he can get by."

"Sounds good!" The bird squawked in mid-air with a Cajun voice, "Did ya tell him about the no chargin'?"

"Yeah. Why?" Sean questioned.

Tokkori rubbed the back of his head, "Well… we'll get to that in a moment. Lookie here!"

The bird released the roll of paper that was really three pieces. Not only that, they were wanted posters. One poster showed a small creature, round as a ball, pink as a cherry blossom petal with blushing cheeks with a big mouth inhaling like the wind. He was dressed in a green wide-brimmed hat with a yellow feather, sported a red sash and boots (on his legless feet), brown pants with a black belt, and in his stubby hand was a sword with a blade of gold; all with the name of "KIRBY THE 'HUNGRY'" with a heavy bounty of 6000 gold coins. Another poster showed a hedgehog, as blue as sapphires, with long spiky quills at the back of his head with apple-green eyes. He was posed like he was running (and at an insane speed). He was dressed in a shirt with no sleeves under a black vest, under a dark brown leather baldric and secured by a yellow sash, had white baggy slops and gloves, one his feet were bright red shoes with a white strap secured by buckles of gold; and despite his prickly hairstyle he wore a wide-brimmed hat in a darker shade of blue with a nicely-cut feather with the pattern and colors of a tiger. This wanted delinquent was named "'FAST FOOT' SONIC" with his head priced at 5500 coins. The last dog was a pale-skinned man, stout with a round head, big nose, and a black bumpy-designed mustache. He was dressed in a shirt red as a rose, vest and breeches practically blue as Sonic, a white sash and gloves, a brown belt and boots, and his wide-brimmed hat (red like his shirt) was marked with a white spot that harbored a capital "M" (also red). By look of it, the pirate was jumping high like a cricket. He was named "MARIO 'THE STOMPER'" with a handsome reward of 5000 coins for his capture.

Sean felt speechless, "Uh…"

"You can get big coins from these dogs!" Tokkori pointed out.

"Tok," Sean began, "I've been fighting the soldiers to escape with goods; but these guys are some of the most wanted pirates in the New Lands! Sonic would ram me at his speed, Mario would stomp me 'tll all my bones break, and Kirby would suck into his mouth and spit out my clothes!"

"No, you thin stick!" Tokkori snapped, "Look below!"

The boys look below the criminals' pictures, seeing each has an asset; Mario's hat was priced at 1000 coins, Sonic's shoes were also had a bounty 1600, and Kirby's sword of gold was charged at 2000.

"Don't know why they're prized or how folks knew they were, but if ya trade those in, you'll be off the hook!" the bird pointed out.

"But an important question is where can we find them?" Joe stated.

Tokkori looks at Joe like he doesn't know an answer to an obvious question, "Where else, Glazebrook? They're harborin' at nowhere than that rowdy mound o' buccaneers: Anguis Lingua!"

Anguis Lingua was a small island just south of Meti Island and half a mile apart. No bridge was built to link the islands, especially when such a speck of earth was scuttling with pirates. Each night the town would be ablaze with flaming torches with cutthroats brawled, jigged, and poured all their gold away for a good time only cutthroats desired… Folks of Meti Island assumed if they left that cesspool of sea dogs be, the bilge rats would do the same (usually…).

Despite never setting foot on the treacherous island, Sean needed the money to save himself from dancing the hempen jig. He looked to Joe and Tokkori and considered,

"We're going!"

While he knew the deed would be risky, Joe asked, "You sure, man?"

Sean nodded and smirked, "Why not? It'll give us a chance to travel, plus…" He pointed to each other's clothes, "…we'll blend in fine. Even if we don't, everyone will be busy drinking Tasty Tonics. All we need is means of passage to the island."

Tokkori brought up, "Okay, now I'd like to discuss means of payment. It's clear that we'll get some coins left over, so I think it's reasonable that I receive 50% of the remainin' bounty."

The boys looked to the bird with dismayed faces, "Why?" Joe questioned.

"One: Ya'll came to me for this matter. Secondly: I don't do junk for free. Thirdly and most importantly: I was the one who risked my tail feathers to go down to that island!"

"Alright! Alright!" Sean submitted, only settle the bird down, "Ok. Tokkori , how long has it been since the lot showed up at the island?"

"Just last night. They could be stocking up today and could go out partyin' out tonight. So it'd be best to set out at dusk."

Joe points down to the boat he laid in, "We can use this boat to take us there."

Sean nodded, "Right, it's settled. We'll go to Anguis Lingua. We'll meet back here tonight."

"RIGHT!" Joe and Tokkori agreed.

As the few left the dock, the large cat suddenly woke up. He opened his mouth widely to silently yawn. His yellow eyes beamed around where he sat, as if he was searching for something.

"Froggy? You 'round?" The cat sighed, "Oh… must've hopped off again…"

**For those who don't know, Abraham Tower is the G.U.N. Commander from Shadow the Hedgehog, but got his name from the Archie Comics. As for Tokkori, he's an exclusive character of the Kirby franchise, only appearing in "Kirby: Right Back at Ya!". Talking of which, when will you see the promised VG idols, you may ask? NEXT CHAPTER! Now for our interesting fact… **

**Some believe pirates would pierce their ears and wear earrings because they believe it would improve their eyesight!**

**Read and Review, plz? Thanks! Later :)**


End file.
